


Old Kingdom, Old Friends

by vividreed



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, DEArtfest, Farm boy Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I am not good at tags, M/M, Prince RK900, The Prince is gay, but thats ok because the farm boy is gay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividreed/pseuds/vividreed
Summary: The prince and the farm boy are both idiots who are oblivious they are in love.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Old Kingdom, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobia, sexism, and racism does not exist in this written universe because I said so. Everyone is human, also because I said so. I was listening to Old Money by Lana Del Rey as I wrote this, if that is any use to you.

The prince had a perfect view of the orchard. That meant he also had a perfect view of the farm boy when he was working. Today, the farm boys' job was to harvest the fruit from the apple trees for the cook and bring them to the kitchen. But he was usually late on the delivery part.

The farm boy knew that the prince could see him through his window, the prince wasn't as sneaky as he thought himself to be. This meant he would definitely be stealing some apples this afternoon. The sun hadn't come out yet, the knights wouldn't be patrolling the orchard until evening, which was good, because Sir Christopher would never let him get away with stealing from the royal orchard. But was it really stealing if he gave some of the apples to the poor peasant children? For how could that be so criminal?

Getting his wagon, the farm boy started his gathering from each tree, stepping up on his little stool he carried to retrieve the apples he couldn't quite reach on his own, the prince found this amusing, perhaps even endearing, seeing as the farmboy always put up a wall of _‘I don't need anyone's help’_ and general jackassness.

Perhaps the prince would go out to the orchards. Just to inspect the farm boys’ work, of course.

The farm boy felt silly standing on his tiptoes upon the stool just to reach a high up apple, was it worth it? He decided that it wasn't, that is until he heard a voice a few feet behind him.

"Oh, you must get that one, it's so much more red than all the others."

Stepping down from the stool and looking to whom the voice was coming from, he wasn't surprised to see it was the prince. The prince looked as magnificent as always, in his stupid black sweater will the tall collar, and his stupid shiny boots, and his stupid pristine hair. He was a bit embarrassed, actually, for the prince to see him up close. Even though the farm boy was hired by the castle, they never gave him propper clothes. A beige, faded tunic and his linen pants that were tattered at the bottom from a run-in with some rats were all he had.

"Well, you're not getting it unless you want to pick it yourself."

The prince smiled, walking up to next to the farm boy and reaching up into the tree, picking it himself while keeping eye contact with him. He really hoped the farm boy didn't notice that he had actually grabbed a different apple since he couldn't reach the one that was so much more red than all the others. The farm boy did notice, of course, but he didn't say anything. The prince tossed the apple into the waggon with the rest.

"Try to do your job better next time."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the castle, Princy? Not out here talking to me?" The farm boy retorted.

"That is Prince Nines to you, farm boy."

"Then you can call me Gavin, Princy Nines." He smugly smiled, knowing exactly how to annoy the prince. Though he hoped he wouldn't drive him away.

Prince Nines rolled his eyes. walking to the waggon and taking an apple in his hand. He took a bite, scrunched up his nose, and spit out the piece of apple, tossing the rest to the ground.

"It's not ripe."

"Hey!"

The farm boy knelt to the discarded apple and picked it back up, wiping it on his pants.

"Don't waste food that could go to your people." He scolded the prince.

The prince, looking in awe of Gavin, _why would someone ever eat something off the ground?_ He thought. Especially if it had already been bitten into.

The farm boy looked at Prince Nines resentfully, _why would someone ever throw food on the ground?_ He thought. Especially if it was still good.

Gavin stood up and took a bite of the apple from where the prince had started.

"Did someone send for me? Why are you out here?" He asked, his mouth full of apple.

Looking at him in utter confusion, Prince Nines cleared his throat.

"No. No, I wanted to, um," he hesitated for a moment, "to see when your labors end for the day."

Gavin was taken back, why would the prince want to know? Was he in trouble? He didn't think he had stolen any lemons yesterday. Had the cook been displeased with his pickings? Was he to be executed that afternoon?

"Why?"

"Um.." The prince folded his hands behind his back, keeping his tall composure.

"Because I want to know."

"When the bell rings eleven, I'm done for the eve." Gavin stated.

Prince Nines nodded. "I'll meet you in the kitchen at eleven, then."

The farmboy nodded back, the tips of his ears turning a bit pink.

"Alright then." He said cooly, "Tis' a date." He winked and rolled his wagon behind to the next tree, turning his back to the prince.

Now it was the princes' turn to be taken back. He crossed his arms and huffed. _This will certainly not be a date!_ He told himself. Even though it absolutely would be.

-

As soon as Gavin heard the eleven rings from the bell above the grand church, he dropped his wagon and excitedly hurried to the kitchen. He wasn't worried about the cook still being there, they were friends.

"Lady Tina!" Gavin shouted as he entered the kitchen.

The cook was flipping around a piece of much too hot bread, the wool sleeves of her dress were rolled up and there seemed to be a mysterious jelly stain on her apron.

"Hush, Gavin! Close the door, close the door." She wrung her hands together, soothing the burn, "What are you doing in here? The prince said he wanted everyone out of the kitchen by now and I need to go!" She said urgently.

"No need to worry, Tina, I'm meeting with the prince." He said in a hushed tone.

Tina's eyes widened, she put her hands up to her mouth excitedly, "You're meeting with the prince?"

"Yes! But you need to go; Like you said, he's going to be here soon." Gavin advised. He helped her take her apron off and hung it on a hook with the rest of the aprons.

"Oh yes, see you soon Gavin! Tell me what happens tomorrow?" Tina asked as she opened the back door to outside.

"Of course, now go!" He waved her off.

Tina closed the door, running off to the little houses where the rest of the cooks slept, all the windows lit by candles.

Gavin sighed and wandered around the kitchen a bit before the prince got there.

Prince Nines had been talking to himself in the mirror for about ten minutes now, working himself up to go see the farm boy.

"Is it bad I'm wearing the same clothes he saw me in earlier? What if he's not there? What if someone sees us? What if I go to the wrong kitchen? Wait that's silly, there's only one kitchen. C'mon Nines, get over yourself, let's go."

Gavin was watching an ant on the counter try to lift a crumb of bread that was too big to hold. "Me too." He quietly laughed to himself. Ah, peasant humor.

Nines made his way through the lantern lit hallways of the castle, the click of his boots echoing off the cobblestone walls.

Hearing the clicks and clacks in the distance, Gavin wiped the crumbs, and ant, off the counter and fixed his hair in the reflection of a soup pot. He leaned on the counter, wanting to look collected and calm when the prince came in.

The prince quietly opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, he met eyes with the farm boy and smiled to himself a bit. _Gavin looks lovely in this lighting_ , he thought.

Gavin shifted his feet and boosted himself up to sit on the counter, wanting to make himself just a bit taller.

"Prince Nines." He nodded in the prince's direction, greeting him.

"Farm boy." Prince Nines lifted a brow. "Get off my counter."

"I told you to just call me Gavin." Gavin corrected him, sliding off of the counter. "And it isn't your counter, it's Tinas."

Prince Nines tilted his head looking confused, "Who is Tina?" he asked.

"The head cook, you should know, you hired her- anyways, what are we doing here?" Gavin interrupted himself.

"I didn't hire her, my father, King Elijah did."

"Nines, I don't really care." He sighed heavily and leaned on the counter again. Gavin realized that he called the prince by his informal title and pursed his lips, hoping he wouldn't be punished for that.

Luckily for the farm boy, the prince did not care. In fact, he actually liked it better. It was nice not to be treated like royalty sometimes.

"Have you ever been out in the garden?" Nines asked.

Gavin furrowed his brow, "I'm not allowed."

Nines walked forward until they were just a foot apart, usually too close for Gavin.

"Well you’re allowed when you're with me."

A pink hue spread across Gavins' cheeks and nose, he smiled sweetly. The prince took the farm boys' hand and led them both out of the kitchen. Prince Nines noticed how rough the other man's hand was, most likely from working on the farm for the majority of his days. He thought it was a pleasing contrast to his own soft, unworked hands.

The walk to the garden was nice. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were out, no clouds to be seen. It was just a bit cool, a lovely breeze whispered through the air, begging Gavin to say something. They continued to walk on the moss covered stones that made a neat path to the garden in back of the castle. Lanterns lit the garden, everything was put under almost a golden light.

Prince Nines knelt down to smell a flower, a lily of orange and red.

Gavin admired how the prince looked when he was happy, a rare sight in this old kingdom. Thinking back, he couldn't remember what it was like before he met the prince.

The first time they had met had been so long ago now. Gavin had been running to the stables to return some rope he had stolen when he accidentally ran into the prince. They both fell down. Nines had helped him up and swore not to tell anybody about the stolen rope.

Standing here now, he realized just how long he had been pining after the prince. It hit him like a brick when he realized just how much he loved him.

The prince walked closer to Gavin, abandoning the lily flower. He was too close. Or maybe not close enough, time could only tell.

-

From up on a hill within view of the garden stood a knight and a cook, watching the two fools in the garden.

“Wait… Prince Nines? And the farm boy?” Sir Christopher asked, shocked.

“You didn’t catch on already?” responded Lady Tina.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I made Kamski the king, what about it?


End file.
